Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-65.78.128.70-20181221061715
Hey Fitzphie's! This is Harrypotterhead. Here is chapter five of my Sophitz fanfic! I said that I would release it tomorrow, but, I stayed up late just so that I could release it today! I would still love to hear your comments, and I apologize that this one is a little shorter. I'll try to make the next one longer, but I felt that... well, you'll see. Enjoy! Chapter Five ' Sophie and Fitz had to sit through two and a half painful hours of questoning and rules that seemed obvious and quite embarrassing. When they were finally done, and when Fitz had agreed that Della and Alden would tell Biana that night, he and Sophie went upstairs to the lounge. Edaline conjured them a small meal for dinner, and because of the emotionally exhausting day, Fitz fell asleep shortly after. Sophie couldn't really remember falling asleep, but when she woke up, someone had moved her to her bed, and when she went downstairs to eat breakfast, Edaline told her that Alden had come to get Fitz around eleven. It was still very early, and Sophie got ready for school and waited anxiously for it to be time to go. She started stressing about their friends reactions, and then she panicked when she realized that her and Fitz hadn't even discussed what they would tell their friends, or even if they were going to tell their friends. She was so anxious, that she didn't even hear Fitz's voice in her head until he was yelling her name over and over again.' ' ''Sophie. Sophie! SOPHIE!' ''' What?! Sorry- I was just... distracted.'' '' I know. Somehow you subconsciously started transmitting to me, and, wow, your thoughts were whirling! What are you stressed about?'' Sophie hesitated.' ' Fine. I'm nervous about telling our friends about... us. ''She could feel Fitz's nausia hit him. ''Woah! Your one to talk! Your making me sick!' ''' Sorry. It's just-um-I didn't know we were telling the group yet... I mean we can! But... don't you want to wait? YES! Sophie said immediately ''Yes, please. Let's wait.' ''' 'Ok great. I don't think I was ready. Is it alright if I come over? I'm just killing time.'' '' Yes! Me too. Please come over.'' '' Yay. See you soon!'' '' ''Sophie grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. She walked to the door and walked out into the pastures. She was halfway to Calla's Panakes tree, when she nearly collided with Fitz as he glittered into view. ' "Hey!" she said, and she turned to face him.' ' "Hi," he said, his teal eyes glinted and his smile was so genuinly sweet, it made Sophie's heart flutter and her cheeks grow warm. Then, as if reading eachother's mind, they both turned and headed for Calla's tree. Sophie slipped her hand into his, assuming it was ok, because she remembered the night Alvar's memories came back and he'd told her she didn't need to ask. She still looked up at him and smiled warmly before leading him to the trunk of the tree. They pushed through the purply-iridescent blossoms hanging low like a willow and sat among the roots on the soft moss surrounding the base of the trunk. The blossoms had a sweet necter that made Sophie feel warm inside, and she melted against Fitz.' ' "Sophie?" Fitz said.' ' "Hmm?" She said, "What?"' ' "I've been thinking, about finding your birth parents, and how this is the last week of school before the break for the make-up Celestial Festival, and I thought that that might be a good time to start trying to find information on them, becuase, you know, we'd be less busy." He said this hesitantly, and though Sophie appreciated his efforts, her heart sank the tiniest bit. If they were to start finding her parents, it meant that they were closer to finding an answer, and Sophie was petrified to think about what would happen to their relationship if they hit a dead end. Nevertheless, she said, "sure, yeah, that's a good plan."' ' "Ok good," said Fitz, "because I didn't want to start without you, or anything, and I know this is... complicated, so... yeah." Sophie nodded.' ' "I am just worried that we won't find and answer. Like, what if we won't find my parents? And I'm still worried that I'll be related to you." She knew it was stupid, but the thought wouldn't go away. ' ' "Sophie, it's ok. I promise that there is very little chance you'll be related to me, and I've already told you: I don't care if we don't find out who they are. Seriously. You could say you don't want to find them right now and I would be fine with it. I promise. I ''do love you, you know." Sophie smiled and whipsered, "I love you too," and she meant it with all her heart. "It's a plan" she said confidently, and turned to face him. He leaned in ever so slightly, and she leaned towards him too. Just then, she thought of all the times they had almost kissed under this tree and had been interupted, and laughed as her lips brushed his. He pulled away, and began to stand up, a smile spreading across his face, and the look he gave her was one that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. Sophie stood up after him, and before he could push through the boughs of the panakes tree, she paused him jently and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. Properly this time, and he kissd her back.' ' "We should go," Sophie said, laughing, as they stumbled out of the tree, preparing to leave. She took both of his hands in hers, and started pulling him in the direction of the house, when she noticed his eyes flit past her and all the color drain from his face. Sophie said "what?" and turned around. She froze. Standing there in the clearing, rigid with shock and with a mixture of pain, fury and sadness in his eyes, was Keefe.''' OK! I know that was REALLY short, but I promise i'll post more really soon. Please comment - i'd love to see your thoughts, and unfortunately I'm not a telepath so you need to actually tell me ;P Please don't be rude, but I am open to suggestions! - harrypotterhead